Stand Out
by Unfortunate Events
Summary: Where the little things aren't so little. Where her smiles make her face glow. Where his eyes seem to draw towards her too often. NejiTen.
1. Lunch For Two?

_A/N:_

_Heh:)_

_Reviews would be appreciated, criticism, anything._

_For your own sanity - youshouldknow - I have no plot set out. I'm going with the wind xD _

_I don't own Naruto, kaykaykay?_

_Alternate universe, yay!_

_In Ouran High School Host Club where the school newspaper is trying to sabotage the Host Club, you know that small area in the rose garden where Tamaki drags Haruhi? That's what I am envisioning in TenTen's eyes. It's hard for me to explain it, so if you know what I'm talking about yay:D If not, I'll try my best. _

_Enjoy:3_

_**Stand Out;**_

_Lunch For Two?_

_Your smiles make my head spin. Oh, baby, baby, stop making me feel so uncomfortable._

Her smiles were infuriating. _SmileSmileSmile. _Did she ever stop? God, it made his head spin.

But...he could never stop himself from watching her each time he made a smile form on her lips.

_One, Two, Three. What's happening to me?_

Her fingers ran over the textbook, her eyes zoning out as she gazed outside the window. The courtyard sounded really appealing at the moment...freshly tended gardens, light brown benches, a large beautiful fountain where _childish girls _threw pennies into to try and make a wish come true.

Tch, idiots.

But.

She was stuck in Chemistry with a teacher droning on and on about equations she really didn't want to understand. What was the point in school? She knew what she wanted to know, that _life _was _hard. _She understood perfectly. There was taxes, bills, car payments, a house, food, comfort. Ah, woe was her.

"Tenten!" A voice snapped, and her eyes slipped from the window to stare at dull gray ones.

"Huh?" She drawled lazily, her back slouching against the chair.

"I'd enjoy it if you'd pay more attention to class, than outside the window." The teacher chided.

"Yeah, sure. I get it." She yawned, her fingers toying with her gray pencil. _When-oh-when was class going to be over? _Her eyes lowered to her slightly open textbook, and she decided to just join in on class. What was the harm? Summer was almost here...might as well get it over with.

"If you need a tutor, I'd be glad to help. For a price." Her eyes flickered towards the voice, and she twitched in her seat. Neji Hyuuga. Oh, what a bother. He was so annoying.

"Why? I'm smart enough." He smirked, why the hell was he smirking? Nothing was that amusing!

"Oh, you are? Sure, zoning out in class, now _finally _paying attention after missing the whole lecture."

"You know what, Hyuuga? I hate how you think you're so perfect just because your family is rich, and has connections. Stop looking down on us _commoners_ because quite frankly, it's rude and immature." She spat, and his eyes widened a fraction. He didn't respond, just went back to staring at the teacher who was _still _talking.

Ohmygod. Going to die, if this class is still going in another second.

Oh, look!

The bell rang. Good. Luuunch!

She closed her textbook, shoving the heavy book and her pencil into her bag. Her chair screeched against the tiles as she moved it back and stood up. Pulling her bag off the floor, she swung it around her shoulders. Her shoulders sagged as she moved her way towards the door.

Sounds of children rushing past to head towards the cafeteria rushed through her eyes, and she smiled brightly. School was so much better when lunch was involved.

Opening the door, she headed out into the hallway and towards her lightblue locker.

"Tenten." A voice stopped her from moving farther towards her locker. Who was taking her lunch time away from her? She glanced behind her, and had to bit her lip from sighing. Neji.

"Yes?" She asked politely, hiding the scorn under her tongue.

"Sorry for reprimanding you. I didn't mean to offend you with your social status," Her eyes twitched. Was that supposed to be an apology or another taunt?

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Her eyes pulled up to the ceiling. Oh. What the heck.

"Sure...let me go to my locker." Suspicion egged in the back of her mind, but she pushed it away. Her feet pulled her towards her locker, and she fumbled with the combination, stashing her bag inside and pulling out a brown paper bag filled with her lunch.

"Packed lunch?" His voice asked. What? Was that some mean comment?

"Yes." She hissed softly, and he shrugged nonchalantly as if he hadn't just uttered those two words with hatred. Oh, damn rich kid.

She followed him, albeit reluctantly as he led her through towards the cafeteria.

Her fingers gripped his shoulder, and wow. The fabric of his loose white shirt was really soft. Shaking her head, she pointed her thumb out towards the courtyard.

"I want to eat out there."

"I know. You kept staring out there all period. I'm just grabbing my lunch from Hinata. Wait, would you?" Her eyes lit up, and she glared.

"Fine." Wait, Hinata was eating in the cafeteria? Sigh, the lengths she went for Naruto.

The courtyard was tempting her, so, ignoring Neji's request she headed out the door, and was met with the bright sunlight. Rose bushes bloomed from beside her, along with hydrangeas, lilies, and other flowers the head gardener wanted there.

She moved past the gardens, past the small field where kids littered all around, playing games or eating their lunches in the shade. The fountain was occupied by a few couples, sharing lunch. She wanted to puke. They were _feeding _each other. PDA at a high level? Eugh.

Her eyes finally landed on the spot where she wanted to eat.

A small pavilion, engrossed with roses came into view. A little white table sat in the middle, a white bench surrounding the inside. Rose bushes jutted from the openings. It was perfect.

She slid into the seat, unraveling her lunch bag and pulled out a small sandwich, her aunt had packed her. Cucumber and peanut butter...didn't sound too appealing. An apple, strawberries, grapes, water, onigiri, and a candy bar was also included.

Unwrapping the paper from her sandwich she was about to take a bite when a cough interrupted her chow time.

What was with people and interrupting the most important part of school?

Her eyes pulled from her sandwich - _pure torture _- to gaze at a seething Neji, and a tall dark looking boy. He looked so dark. Was he from the underworld? I mean, really, he looked like the devils son or something!

"What?" She asked innocently. WHAT IN THE WORLD DID HE WANT FROM HER?

"I told you to wait, right their, Tenten." He clenched through his teeth.

"I was hungry, Neji. I mean you were taking forever."

"I was gone for two minutes!"

"Exactly!" She sighed exasperated.

"Neji. Chill." The devils son spoke. Yay. He was now her best friend.

"Chill? She can't even follow a stupid instruction!" Neji spluttered.

"I'm not your slave, Hyuuga. You can't force me to wait for _you._" Neji's ears turned a light red and he muttered under his breath.

Devils son turned towards her. "Do you know where Sakura Haruno is? Pixie looking girl? Annoying? Pink hair?" Oh. So this was Sasuke Uchiha. Man, he probably couldn't be her best friend now. Sakura had him.

"Last I heard from her, she went home. Sick." Devils son cursed under his breath and waved goodbye to Neji.

"Have fun with Tenten." He spoke, heading towards the school. That's right, Hyuuga. Have fun with Tenten. As in, let her eat. Or you'll die.

Quickly before Neji could yell, she shoved her sandwich in her mouth, crumbs all over her face, spilling out onto the table.

Neji sighed and slid into the bench next to her. "Tenten-"

"What?" She asked, again, innocently.

"You have crumbs...all over your face." Her eyebrow rose. Oh, he was not going to do what she thought he was going to do.

His finger tilted her chin up, and he wiped the crumbs from her face with the pad of his thumb.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screeched, her back slamming against the rough texture of the bench. Ouch.

"You had food, all over your face." He smirked. He was enjoying this, wasn't he?

"So? There is a device called a napkin!" She hissed, her face turning crimson.

She turned her back towards him, and shoved all the food she could into her mouth, using the _napkin _to wipe the particles of food off her face. Her face was still a bitter red, and she refused to pay attention to him.

He sighed, his velvet voice making her swoon. Wait...what? No, ha-ha. Ignore that. She did not just say _swoon. _

"Tenten, I'm sorry. Please. Spend the rest of lunch with me."

"No." She murmured. Her side was starting to ache from the strain she was putting on it sitting sideways. The table was digging into her skin.

He sighed once more, and literally _begged. _

_"_Please, Tenten. Please? I'm begging you."

"Fine..." She whispered, turning around towards him. Oh. He was smirking. _Again. _What was with men and smirking? Was it some mouth spasm?

She finished the rest of her lunch, warily watching Neji's face as he ate, watching her. She smiled brightly when he blinked at her curiously.

Shoving the trash into her paper bag, she stood, stretching her arms above her head to relieve the tension.

"Augh, I'm so glad school is almost ending for the day." She breathed.

"I'm not." She swore she heard him utter.

"What was that, Neji?" She asked, her head tilting to the side.

"I said, same here." Uh-huh. Sure he did.

Neji stood, and together they headed through the fountain, field, flower gardens and back into the school. Tenten threw her bag into the trash and turned her attention towards Neji.

"Thanks, Neji. I had alot of fun." Almost.

"I did too, Tenten. Would you like to do this again, tomorrow?" He asked smoothly, his eyes glancing at the clock before back at her.

"Yep, sure! See you tomorrow, Hyuuga!" She turned on her heels, to hide the oncoming blush.

He made her feel _weird._ Her locker came into her sight and she moved down the hallway. As she approached her locker, she turned the dial and opened her locker to see a small folded piece of paper on the top shelf. Scrunching her nose in concentration, she stood on her tip-toes and pulled the note off.

Opening the folded piece, her eyes widened.

_I enjoy spending time with you. Although, you eat way to much. Pig._

_- Neji._

Anger boiled in her insides, and she angrily grabbed hold of her bag, shoving the paper into the front pocket. Luckily, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Slamming the door of her locker, she angrily stomped down the hallway towards the main entrance.

Arrogant, cocky, idiot, jerk-face, stupid, Hyuuga.

A large black gate came into view, and she shoved past various students, marching down the sidewalk. Her house was only a few blocks away. She didn't mind the walk.

Sighing, she blew a loose strand of hair that lay limp against her forehead. Securing her bag around her shoulders she rushed home.

Her house came into view, and she jumped onto the gray stones leading to her door. Opening the door, she was met with the aroma of freshly baked cookies. Heaven.

"Tenten? Is that you?" A voice called from the kitchen.

Removing her yellow converses from her feet, she swung her bag onto the floor.

"Yes, Aunt Haruka, it's me." She made her way towards the kitchen where she saw her aunt Haruka bending over the oven, her brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She turned, and greeted Tenten with a warm smile.

"I baked some cookies for you, and your friends. They're still coming over, right?" Haruka asked gently.

"Mhmm!"

"How was school?"

Tenten's eyes narrowed. "Neji asked me to eat lunch with him. He's so arrogant! He called me a pig - and he wouldn't let me eat! He kept being mean, and then he wiped the food off my face, he's so ugh!" She breathed.

Haruka laughed softly, placing the oven mittens on the counter, and opening the fridge for some milk.

"It sounds as though he has developed a crush."

Tenten froze.

Neji Hyuuga.

Developing a crush, on her?

Hah - as if.

She snorted "I don't think so Haruka, he seems like the guy who wants a more sophisticated girl."

Haruka shrugged, her eyes roaming over Tentens blushing cheeks. "Who knows, he seems like he has interest in you. We'll see."

Tenten stood from the table, and headed back towards the door. Grabbing hold of her bag she stumbled up the stairs and into her room. She was greeted with white walls and soft brown carpet. Simple. She loved her room. It had a nice window view of the garden Haruka tended out back. A small desk for homework, writing. A bed, a dresser. Tossing her bag on her bed, she slumped into the chair by her computer.

Booting up her computer, she listened to her aunt humming cheerfully downstairs. She loved her aunt...and really appreciated how she had taken her under her wing, no questions asked.

Clicking onto her email, her eyes roamed over her contacts. She forwarded a message.

**FWD:To: CherryBlossoms, BlondeBeauty101, Stutterbug.**

**From: 10-10**

**Subject: Coming over?**

_Hey._

_Still coming over?_

_Haruka baked cookies, and has milk._

_Story on Neji._

Clicking send, she moved towards her bed, and pulled out her homework. Ew, Chemistry. Placing her bag against her beside table, she let her homework lay.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Oh, sounded like they already got her message.

That was quick.

Behold, the power of email!

Skipping down her stairs - _slowly _of course - she opened the front door. There stood Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Her best friends.

Letting them in, she beckoned them towards the kitchen. Haruka looked up and her eyes shined.

"Just in time girls, I made some cookies. Enjoy!" Haruka placed the cookies and four glasses of milk onto the small kitchen table.

"I'll be in the garden if you need anything, Tenten."

"Thank you, Haruka."

"My pleasure."

"Thanks Haruka! You rock!" Ino smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura replied.

"T-Thanks." Hinata whispered.

They sat at the table, indulging themselves with cookies and milk. Ino was the first to break the silence, her eyes sparking with intensity.

"So. Neji. Spill." Her voice bubbled with sheer excitement.

"Well he was being a major pain in class, and I snapped at him. But then after class he asked me to lunch. So I said yes and then - he like wanted me to wait so her could get his lunch from you Hinata. But I was hungry! So I headed out into the courtyard and then he came all angry with dem - Sasuke, who was looking for you Sakura by the way. You need to stop pretending to be sick to play hooky with your boyfriend," Sakura's cheeks flushed red. "And then I started to eat and he like wiped the food off my face...and then called me a pig." She inahled furiously.

Hinata giggled, "Awh, t-that's c-cute."

Sakura blinked, not responding. Her cheeks burned the meaning of _redredred. _

Ino blinked, and blinked, and blinked.

"Well. It's simple, Neji Hyuuga has fallen for you Tenten. Now all we need to do is-"

"Wait, back up. You guys don't need to do anything! First of all, Neji doesn't like me! And second of all, Neji _doesn't _like me!" She blurted.

Tenten shoved a cookie in her mouth, letting the soft chocolate explode her tastebuds. Awh, Haruka really needed to stop being such an awesome cook.

Sakura sighed "Tenten...he likes you. Really."

Hinata nodded softly, her eyes glancing at the floor.

Ino grinned maniacally, her fist slamming onto the table.

After devious plan making - all from Ino - they polished off the cookies and milk. Night was dawning as Tenten hurriedly rushed them away from her house, promising to keep them posted on any more interactions.

She sighed, closing the door behind her. They were going to kill her before school even ended.

As she whispered her goodnights to Haruka - who was calmly sitting on the couch watching random shows, she frustratingly tried to finish her Chemistry homework and failed.

Maybe...asking Neji to be her tutor...could help?

Flinching, and swallowing her pride she pulled her cellphone from her bag and quickly dialed Hinata's number.

_Riiing. _

_Riiing._

_Riing-_

_"Hello?"_ A small voice answered.

"Hinata...it's Tenten. Could you let me speak to Neji please?"

_"O-Oh. All right. One second." _Shuffling was heard from her end and Tenten gulped as Neji's voice flooded into the phone.

_"Yes, Tenten?"_

"Neji..." She sighed. "Could you tutor me in Chemistry?"

She was met with silence, and was about to slam her phone down when his reply was heard.

_"My house. Tomorrow night. 6 o'clock. Sharp." _The line clicked off and Tenten frowned.

What had she gotten herself into?

_A/N:_

_Not the best._

_But._

_Hope you liked it, atleast:)_


	2. He's The Epitome of Jerk

_A/N:_

_Updating early:D_

_Reviews would be appreciated, criticism, anything. _

_I don't own Naruto._

_Alternate universe._

_Be warned, I think of Neji as a guy having a cat, yes, I know he's all stoic like Sasuke but...he does have a heart. For Tenten._

_Enjoy:3_

_**Stand Out;**_

_He's The Epitome of Jerk_

_Why can't she see what she's doing to me?_

Tutoring lessons with Tenten. It was bad enough he had suggested it, but for her to actually agree...oh god. Why couldn't she see what she was doing to him by accepting?

Yet he was glad she accepted, he couldn't get enough of her.

_Let's light up the sky, before the stars die. _

Her head was in a whirl, her thoughts jumbled up inside, rattling her nerves. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, and she swore her brain was going to _explode_.

Sighing at nothing in particular her shoes clanked against the concrete as she made her way towards the school. School. Bleh. Her fingers gripped her bag tightly around her shoulders, and her head tilted towards the sky. The clouds were slightly dark, moving slowly across the clear blue sky. Konoha was legendary for their skies - well actually, the schools - it was a great tourist attraction. Tourists...was it going to rain on them today? Ha-ha. Suckers.

As she pondered over things, she suddenly stopped, her fingers unconsciously clenching tighter upon her bag. She was alone. Ino had Shikamaru, although she wasn't exactly _with _him, she still had him to confine in, flirt with. Hinata had hope, she had Naruto, who was totally oblivious, but she knew he had feelings deep inside for her. Even Sakura, who was always so depressed about her family history, had Sasuke. The devil's son who had come back. For _Sakura. _

But.

All she had was her aunt, who did endless things for her. She wanted someone to love her, someone to smile at everyday. Neji flashed through her mind, and she gasped.

Holy crap.

Neji?

Shaking her head, she muttered _dark-ohso-dark_ things under her breath. This wasn't possible, Neji didn't like _her _and she couldn't possibly like him! He was cruel, he was mean, he was arrogant, he was cocky. You know, these things sound exactly the same.

The school came into sight, the big black gates looming above her. Big black gates - really? That couldn't spell out 'PRESTIGEOUS SCHOOL' even more.

Slipping through the gates opening, she made her way up past the fountain located in the front - more fountains - and up the small stairs...then more stairs...then more little stairs and towards the grand entrance. Pulling the door open, she was met with various amounts of students - some in groups, some in twos, some by themselves - and walked down the hallway towards her locker.

Dialing the combination in, her locker door swung open and she stared, trying to remember really quickly what she needed for her first class. Oh, right. She had English - which she actually didn't mind for once - with an actual nice teacher. Pulling out her English textbook and her spiral notebook which she happened to bring so she could doodle sketches of her weapons - yes, weapons - while teachers talked about things she already happened to know and understand.

"We have a substitute, so I wouldn't doodle all period again." She spun around, her eyes widening as they rested on the boy who defiled her existence. Yes. You guessed right, Neji Hyuuga. If you happened to guess wrong, well then you are stupid and need to go back to elementary school. Sorry, that was alittle mean.

"So what if there's a substitute, he or she is probably awesome and hey - how do you know I doodle?" Her eyebrow rose, her right hand resting on her hip, she was trying to be intimidating.

"Tenten...you scribble so hard...it's not easy to concentrate with you muttering about how you can't get the tip of the blade drawn correctly." Her cheeks flushed, and she frowned.

"Wait...you don't even sit near me in English! So ha-ha, buster!" Neji turned away from her, flicking his hand up in a wave. Boys happened to do that hand thing, and I know they consider it a wave gesture. But. What the heck.

Quickly, she secured her bag so the books wouldn't fall out and she closed the door to her locker. Her shoes pressed against the tiles as she made her way towards her English class, her eyes resting on the path in front of her. Gripping the doors handle she turned it, the sound of clicking reaching her ears, and she stepped into the classroom. Students hovered over other kids desks, chatting, laughing, staring at other students hoping they'd notice them staring. Heh. Young love. So naive.

Slipping into a small desk in the back of the room she tossed her bag beneath her desk, it laid beside her feet. Her arms collapsed on her desk and she pressed her head against it, her eyes closing briefly. She couldn't wait till lunch, to eat out in the courtyard with the fresh roses all by her - oh crap! She had to eat with Neji again. FAIL.

Sighing at nothing in particular, considering she was ranting in her head, Hinata with her dark lavender hair sat beside her...well actually it was black but kinda tinted a little blue. Do you understand? Yeah, good. Her eyes were a white-lavender color, really pretty. She was jealous of Hinata Hyuuga's eyes. The beloved cousin of the turd, Neji. And also, as you know, her best friend.

"Hi Tenten." Hinata's soft voice commented, and Tenten's head rose from her arms to flash Hinata a grin.

"Heya, Hinata! So, how's the progress with idiot?" Hinata's cheeks turned crimson, adding well to her pale complexion. Yes. Tenten-without-a-surname is complimenting her best friend.

"O-Oh...well, he's u-um with Sakura and Sa-Sasuke." Hinata began to stutter, her fingers fiddling nervously together.

Before she could reply, a teacher with silver hair came in, part of his face covered in a mask. Ah, so they got the cool substitute, Kakashi Hatake, awesome.

His eyes surveyed the room and lit up when they landed on Tenten. "Hello, Tenten! Glad to see you're the kid I'm substituting, how's it going with that stuck-up kid you always rant about...um, Ijen...Jein, Ne-"

He was cut off by Neji coughing really loud. Oh. Thank god, she was glad for once that Neji was there. Well, you see, Kakashi and her aunt Haruka go waaay back.

She was eating crabs at a restaurant with Haruka, and Kakashi, who she knew was a sub' teacher happened to come alone and ended up joining them since Haruka and him knew each other, because, Haruka was good friends with his girlfriend Anko. Small world.

"Excuse me, sir, but could we go back to class? I'd actually like to learn something other then Tentens social life."

Neji was so cruel to her. Kakashi looked amused, his eyes sparking with recognition, but he didn't say anything else about Tenten.

"Sure, may as well learn what your teacher had planned for you today, courtesy of Neji's rather rude outburst...I'll throw in some extra worksheets."

Most of the kids groaned, including Tenten, who sent glares at the back of Neji's head. She took back her comment about liking him there. Big mistake.

The work her teacher had left wasn't too hard, so she finished early along with the assigned extra worksheets so she decided she would doodle. Pulling out her notebook she flipped through to a new clear page and her gray pencil began to sketch what she wanted. Blades of all kinds, weapons she used in training. Ever since her father died she had promised - and was keeping that promise still - to continue training. For him.

A voice pulled her from her world, of sketching and memories of the past.

"Are you still coming over...for Neji's tutoring session?" Ah. Hinata. Thanks for reminding her of the agony stored for tonight.

"Yes, I think so! Unless, miraculously, I know all about the Chemistry lesson...and I would ask about it, but our teacher is so cruel. Would probably scorn at my misfortune." Tenten began to ramble, oblivious to the smirk on Neji's lips as he watched her.

The bell rang suddenly, the period was over for today. Tenten scowled, it ruined her rant. Why wouldn't _anything_ let her speak her mind in peace? Muttering dark things under her breath, she shoved her notebook and pencil in her bag and pulled it out from under the desk.

Heading towards the door of the classroom, she waved cheerily to Kakashi and made her way towards her next class. Classes seemed to fly by after the mornings incident with Neji and Kakashi, and finally, she was able to go to lunch.

Her fingertips fumbled with pulling out her brown paper bag, and as she yanked it out, her finger was sliced by the rough edge of her locker.

"Fudgesicles!" She hissed out loud, blood rising out of the small slash on her index finger. Tenten uninjured hand rustled through the contents of her locker and she found a Band-Aid stashed in the back. Ripping the paper off, she wrapped it around her fingers and smiled triumphantly.

"Fudge...what in the world? Tenten are you...alright?"

Her eyes gazed beside her, and she bit her lip to stop herself from sighing out loud. There he was. Always. Neji gazed at her concerned. Concerned because she had just yelled fudgesicles or because she sliced her finger she did not know. Probably the first, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Yes Neji, I'm all good! I found a Band-Aid, and I say that word because...um...Sasuke says it!" Smooth. Real smooth, Tenten. Tell the best friend of the devils son that the calm, cool, collected, heart-throb says fudgesicles. She was so dead by Sakura.

To her utter astonishment, Neji burst out laughing, his sides heaving as he gasped for air. Tenten just stared at him, her eyes widening. Holy. Crap.

"Neji, you're laughing! You have a heart!" She gasped in mock horror, a smile appearing on her lips. His fingers twitched, unbeknownst to her as she smiled. He had made her smile.

His laughing fit died down and he gestured his hand towards the courtyard.

"Do you want to eat out there, again, today?"

"I don't know," Tenten glanced at the sky, seeing the ominous clouds beginning to form. She hated storms, thunderstorms to be precise. "I think it's going to storm."

Neji snorted, his eyes flickering towards the sky. "I highly doubt it, wasn't forecasted. But, fine, if you say so. An empty classroom, then?"

"Sure."

Neji began to head towards a classroom, his hands clutching what she had just noticed was a packed lunch. A small smile flashed on her face. Neji had brought a packed lunch, not actually bought something.

Tenten followed close behind him, all the while, darting her glances at the sky nervously. Her fingers clenched tighter upon her bagged lunch, but she released the tension afraid that she would rip a hole in the cheap texture.

He suddenly stopped, and she bumped lightly into his back. Oh, great. All these cliché little moments were always happening to her when Neji was around.

"Oof!" She huffed, her fingers sending the bagged lunch falling to the ground. OH! Why not just let it storm! First she bumps into the bozo in front of her, then her lunch falls! What next!

A flash of lightning appeared in the sky, and she sighed. She just had to speak it in her mind. Woe, woe, woe.

"Oui, Neji, what's the big deal?" She peered from around him, and blinked. There was nothing there. What, did he see a ghost or something?

"Neji, hey, Neji." She poked his shoulder roughly, and his attention snapped back to her.

"Sorry..." He whispered, roughly, and he picked her lunch off the floor and shoved it into her arms. Ouch. What was he hiding from her? Obviously this random hallway, or classroom, or something, sparked a memory in him. A painful or sad one at that.

He turned into a classroom, not even bothering to wait up for Tenten, who was a few feet behind as she had been stunned by his rather rude abruptness.

Her feet moved slowly towards the classroom, and she looked into the small abandoned room to see him huddle in the corner, chewing on a ricecake. Okay. So, invite her to lunch, let her stumble into you, be rude, and then ignore her, eating by yourself. Cool.

She sat herself far away from Neji's little depression corner, by the window, and she chewed on her once again, cucumber and peanut butter sandwich, while staring at the darker sky.

Her lunch was finished in a matter of minutes, she wasn't that hungry she had only managed to eat half of her sandwich and an apple. Standing from her chair, she threw her apple core away and quietly moved away from Neji. Not that he seemed to notice. What a lovely lunch. Tch.

Lost in her thoughts, saddened that Neji was ignoring her, she moved towards her locker to get her things early before the rush of students came back from lunch to leave. Huh? Saddened by Neji..._ignoring _her? What in the world had he done to her?

Then - she groaned.

She had to go to his place at 6 o'clock sharp for tutoring lessons, and now he was suddenly non-responsive and cruel. Well, he was that way all the time, but it was worse.

Her hands gripped the paper of her bag tightly, and the rough pressure tore the bag. She sighed, her temper threatening to overflow. What the hell had she done wrong? It was eating her alive, she wanted to know what made him so solemn all of a sudden.

Almost tearing the door to her locker off, she pulled out her bag and slammed the door shut. The bell rang, and she hurried out of the hallways and towards her home. In mere minutes, she jumped up the same gray steps and was met with the sight of Haruka poured over the kitchen table, her hand fisted in her brown hair and her fingers gripping a piece of paper.

Warily she dropped her bag, making her way towards her aunt who smiled as she stepped closer. "Hello, Tenten, glad you're home. Could you help me for a moment please?"

Tenten nodded, and sat beside Haruka. "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to work at your friend Ino's flower shop for alittle while - we need some extra money. My job is letting people off, and it could be me. I just want to be careful for right now. You'll start tomorrow, Saturday, early in the morning. Well, if you want to. Please." Haruka sounded so stressed.

"I'd be glad to, Haruka." Her eyes brightened as she enveloped Tenten in a hug.

"Thank you...thank you so much, sweetie." She breathed, and Tenten smiled fondly.

"How was school?" Haruka asked, as she finally pulled away and returned to writing on pieces of paper scattered all along their small table.

"It was alright...but, when Neji was finding a place to eat lunch...he suddenly stopped in the hallway, like he had an epiphany or something and when I poked him, he came back to reality but was so sad, and ignored me. Lunch was quiet...and it hurt me. Why was he being so to himself? What did I do to him?" Haruka's eyes softened, as she listened.

"Tenten...just ask him. Be persistent, let it get through that you're going to get it out of him. He'll tell you - of course - because it does seem to me that he cares about you. Don't you have to go tonight for tutoring lessons? Ask him then."

"If he still is up for it." Tenten muttered darkly.

Haruka laughed and stood, her frame moving towards the fridge. "What would you like for dinner? I could make some tacos, something light and then you can head over. Just be careful - I know you hate storms."

"I will, and sure, tacos sound great." She leaned her back against the chair cushion and watched as Haruka began to pull out the necessary ingredients and supplies to make dinner.

Eventually, Tenten decided to catch up on some homework as Haruka tended to dinner. She stood from her chair, her back cracking in relief as she released the tension. Picking up her bag, she stumbled up the stairs, into her room. Pulling out some folders as she sat on her bed, she got to working on English work.

"Dinner, Tenten!" Haruka called up to her softly after what felt like hours of working on Shakespeare, and other great writers. Sigh.

Her socks met with carpet as she traveled down the stairs and towards the kitchen table where she and Haruka ate, and made small chatter. With dinner finished, Tenten grabbed her school bag and an umbrella. Zipping up her yellow hoodie she said goodnight to Haruka and headed towards Neji Hyuuga's house. Let the fun begin!

The sky was getting worse - darker hues of gray and black rolled in, and her worries expanded. A storm was definitely going to occur. Her hands curled around the umbrella handle tighter, her eyes lowering to the ground.

She looked up, when she finally noticed that she was at the Hyuuga manor. "Wow...damn rich kid." She whispered to herself. The manor was huge, like a mansion, white columns, just...huge. Sliding through the gate she knocked lightly on the door, not knowing that she was supposed to announce herself at the gate.

The French-wooded doors opened and a small maid appeared and her dark blue eyes crinckled. "Welcome miss, Master Neji has been waiting for you." Master Neji? She choked down a snort. Te-he. Master Neji. Funny, funny.

"Thank you." Tenten nodded at the small maid and she led her away from the front door and into a huge lobby where Neji was sitting in a recliner, a white novel held in his hand. He looked intense, his gaze concentrated on the ink plastered against the many pages. Master Neji. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she inhaled sharply and composed herself.

"Master Neji," Bahahah! "The lady requiring your attention for this evening has arrived." Neji's eyes flashed towards Tenten who blinked, and he could see she was trying to hold back laughter. From what? Who knew. She found many things humorous.

"Thank you, you're excused." The maid scattered off and Neji stood, stashing the book on the glass coffee table laying in front of the couch. He walked with his hands in his pockets, closer to her.

"I'm surprised you even came, since what happened this afternoon." Well, where was he? _Nothing _had happened. Literally.

"Surprise killed the cat." Tenten quipped.

"Tenten...it was curiosity, not surprise." Neji stared at her, a look of disbelief on his face. What?

"Surprise...curiosity, same difference Hyuuga!" He shook his head and turned away from her, his shoes making absolutely no noise as he walked.

"Um, where are you going exactly? 'Cause like, your house is huge, and I don't know where to go, and if you just walk off without showing me I could get lost-"

"My room. To tutor you, so, if you're done speaking for the moment, let's go."

Grumbling out loud, she followed him, wanting to strangle his neck. Which she could actually do, not like he was walking beside her. That would be a different story. Yeah. So. Strangling, good plan.

He opened a door to what she dubbed to be his room. She was so smart, if you didn't realize. Peering into his room curiously, it was just...plain. Except for the dark brown and white cat curled on his pale blue-yet-blackish-white comforter.

White walls, dark brown carpet, it was like her room. A desk, a bed, a dresser, but he also had bookshelves scattering the walls.

"Ooh, a kitty!" Tenten squealed in delight and rushed towards it, holding it against her chest. Snuggling it against her, she cooed at how cute it was.

"His name is Phineas." Neji spoke.

"You're sooo cute, Phineas!" Tenten cooed into his ear, her fingers stroking his soft fur, and he began to purr loudly, the sound reverberating through the quite room of Neji's.

Neji turned towards his computer, where he began to pull random books and papers of different varieties off and placed them onto his floor.

Tenten dropped her bag onto the floor, and placed Phineas down carefully. She couldn't exactly remember if she had left her umbrella outside or if the little maid took it. Oh. Well. She plopped down onto the floor, Indian style, and stared at Neji who still stood, staring at her like she as mad.

"What? I figured if you were dumping your crap on the floor that you were going to tutor me down here. Sheesh, don't act like I'm crazy." Tenten huffed angrily.

"Nothing...nothing." Sure, Neji, and pigs fly. Neji crouched down beside her and started to pull a huge book onto his lap.

Well, now was her chance.

"Neji...why did you freeze in the hallway? And then get so rude?" Tenten asked, her voice rising in agitation as Neji just ignored her like she had said nothing. Fine, she'd pester him Monday.

"Okay the basics of Chemistry are simple, Tenten - " On, and on continued the tutoring session, sometimes Tenten would pick it up quickly, but other times Neji would sigh and have to explain it thoroughly. After what seemed like hours, much progress had been made.

Suddenly, thunder struck from outside and Tenten flinched. Neji, oblivious, continued on with the lesson as though Tenten did that everyday. Which, she didn't!

The thunder struck louder, again, and Tenten let out a low whimper. Neji's eyebrow rose as he noticed - finally realized - that she was frightened of thunder. Great. How cliché. A smirk arose on his lips. Oh, again, with the mouth spasm.

"Tenten," He asked suavely. "Are you afraid of thunder?"

"Duh!" She shouted as the thunder roared again, and she jumped right into Neji, knocking him over.

Her eyes widened in shock as her breath released against his cheeks, she never noticed how pretty his eyes were. His hands gripped her wrists tightly, and his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Tenten...it's alright. The thunder isn't going to harm you, not while you're here with me." She couldn't help herself, he was compelling. She embraced him, well, as good as she could, what with them both being on the floor and everything.

She felt like she belonged in his arms, safe, secure. She felt like she belonged with him. Yet, something was wrong. She pulled away, her chest heaving as her cheeks stained with crimson.

"I...I have to go." She whispered, rushing to grab her bag, and she tossed it over her shoulders and ran from his room.

"Tenten!" He yelled, scurrying to get off the floor quick enough.

She ran down his hallway, and luckily, she had noticed the way to get out, and the main door came into her view. Her umbrella was laying against the wall beside the door. Snatching it, she opened the door and ran out. Opening her umbrella a downpour of rain splashed upon it.

Her shoes squeaked against the wet concrete as she ran down the street, looking desperately in the dark for a way to get back. She knew her house wasn't even too far, but still, she couldn't see in the dark. Just how long had she been at his house?

Guilt churned up her stomach, and she felt sick. What had gotten into her? What was happening to her? She knew she was starting to develop _something _for Neji, but she didn't want to even notice it. Shoving the possibilities away, she rushed down a small hand-built bridge she thought she recognized.

"Tenten! Where are you?" A voice yelled into the dark atmosphere, through the rain. Neji. She had to get away from him, quickly. She didn't want to realize her feelings, couldn't be near him right now.

Her shoes ran across the small bridge and she collapsed on the grass, letting herself lay and get drenched. She was exhausted, and just wanted to rest. Curling up in the grass, with the pouring rain drenching her, and plastering her clothes to her skin she fainted. Gave up.

She didn't know Neji was getting closer and closer. To save her.

Why was Neji such a jerk?

_A/N:_

_Alrighty._

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)_

_I should be updating soon, unless my computer crashes, which it's been doing alot recently._

_Hope you liked it!_


	3. Chivalry and Broken Glass

_A/N:_

_I'm really loving on Tenten and Neji, at the moment._

_:D_

_I don't own Naruto._

_Reviews would be appreciated, criticism, anything._

_Alternate universe._

_I love you all, who've reviewed so far!_

_Angelwings228 - this update is for you. Well, because you asked. :P_

_Tentenfan - Thank youuu:) This update is for you to. Heh._

_If italics don't show, I'm sorry. _

_Enjoy:3_

_**Stand Out;**_

Chivalry and Broken Glass

_I can't understand these feelings...she makes me feel...different. _

Why? Why had he been so abrupt to say that the thunder wouldn't harm her, as long as she was with him? It frightened her...and she had run away. Everyone ran away from him.

He wanted to be able to confess his feelings to her, but, how could he? She was suffering.

_Flowers were meant as a condolence gift - he thought he was doing the right thing. She thought he was insulting her._

Voices flickered in and out of her ears, and she wanted them all to go away. She was trying to sleep - what the hell didn't they understand about that? She pulled what she believed was a blanket, tighter around her chilled frame. Yeah. That was so much better. Warmth engulfed her, and the voices dispersed as she drifted into a deep sleep.

_"What happened - you. You...what did you do to her?" _

Haruka? Huh? Who in the world was she talking to? Huh...funny, the next voice sounded like Neji. Wait, why in the world was she hearing voices again? Ugh! The rudeness of people these days!

_"I'm sorry - miss, um?" _Master Neji. Heh-heh. That's still funny.

_"My name doesn't matter at the moment. What the heck happened to Tenten?" _Oh, finally, a name she recognized.

_"The thunder spooked her, and she ran. Of course, I followed her into the downpour, and when I found her she had collapsed on the grass. I carried her back and yes, I left you a message on your machine finding the number in Tentens bag, but you must've not received it. I know you're mad, but, please, I was only trying to save her from getting a nasty cold. My house was real close, and I don't know where you live! It was the only thing I could think about at the moment - Tenten's safety!" _Neji sounded really upset...hmm, she sure was sleepy.

The voices once more dispersed and Tenten's eyelashes flickered open to a bright white room. Augh, was she in an insane Asylum? Those places always looked like hospitals, she had heard. HAD HEARD. Leaning up slightly, she groaned in agony. Her head was pounding, _hard_. Her arms outstretched before her, and she yawned, testing her muscles gently in case anything was broken or sprained.

"Tenten? Are you alright?" Full on concern rose in the voice, and her eyes rested on Haruka. She smiled half-heartedly and nodded. Oh. She was in her room.

"I'm feeling better, Haruka. What happened...? I left Neji's and then all I can remember is blacking out."

"Neji had carried you back to his house because you had collapsed in the rain and he was really worried about you. His house was closer anyway, and I had came and taken you back home. Neji came, but stayed downstairs. He wanted to make sure we both got home safely." Neji..._carried_ her? Oh boy. She could just envision it now, but, um no.

"That's nice of him..." She whispered, her legs itching to go downstairs and tell him to get out of her house.

"I know you need your rest, so I'll tell Ino to-"

"No."

"What?" Haruka's voice rose, disbelief etching along her tone.

"I'm still going to help out Ino today, because in all honestly me doing it quicker will help you. I'm feeling fine, so, don't worry. Let me go today." Tenten rose from bed, her head pounding in her skull, but she ignored it.

Haruka sighed, a wry smile spreading across her face. "There's no stopping you, is there?"

Tenten grinned and gave her aunt a thumbs-up. "Got that right! But...can you do me a favor? Please?"

"Tell Neji to leave?" Haruka teased.

"Yes! Thank you."

Haruka nodded, and slipped out of Tentens room, heading downstairs to tell Neji she was fine and to come back later. She knew it was wrong, but as she dragged herself out of the warmth and security of her covers she eavesdropped.

_"Haruka! How is Tenten? Is she safe? Is she sick? Is she okay? Can I go up and see her? Don't tell me she's heading to work! Don't let her!" Neji's voice rose a few octaves, and he sounded genuinely concerned. _

So out of character for that boy. As soon as the words sliced through her head, she cringed painfully. Why was she so cruel to Neji? He did seem really concerned...and he wasn't bad at all. He simply seemed...misunderstood by others.

_"Neji. She's all right, just weary and I don't think she's quite ready to see you right now. And she forced me to let her work, I'm sorry." _

_"Could you tell me where she's working? Just so I know she'll be safe there."_

_"Oh...alright. She's working at that darling girls family owned shop...Yamanaka Flowers." _

_Neji cursed under his breath and she heard Haruka gasp with surprise. _

What? What was wrong with Inos shop? Shaking her head in agitation she pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, and a lavender T-shirt. She attached black converses to her feet, sighing in agony as she bent down to tie the laces.

Hearing the door slam shut, she knew Neji had left, and she let out a small noise, feeling relieved but also scared. Scared...that Neji wouldn't understand how she had felt.

Stepping down the stairs - one at a time - she made her way carefully towards the front door, where she called out a swift goodbye to Haruka _"Bye sweetie! Be careful!" _and began her trek towards Inos flower shop.

Bright sunlight flickered in and out of the white clouds looming above her chocolate brown hair tied in two buns. She tilted her head up slightly to watch the clouds move slowly through the air. It was no wonder why Shikamaru loved to watch clouds all the time – it was peaceful, calming.

Flashes blasted into her mind and she stopped suddenly, caught off guard. Her clinging to Neji as the thunder had struck quite suddenly – the way his eyes shone so pretty beneath her, his promise that he wouldn't let anything harm her, her running away and apparently him _carrying _her to his _bedroom. _You know, of course, that it had to be his bedroom. That had been where she stashed her stuff.

Feeling unnerved she hardly recognized she was in front of Ino's shop until she slammed into the grass door and groaned in pain. Great, on top of having a _killer _headache she now probably had a bruise. Screw Neji and his house. Screw the thunder.

Ino's cackling reached her from inside the small shop, and Tenten peered inside to see Ino bent over in full on laughter. Scrunching her nose up she pulled the front door open and a small silver bell – above her head – signaled the arrival.

"Why - " Tenten paused for a moment to glare at her (soon to be dead) friend. " - The heck do you have such a hard door?"

Ino halted in her belting laughter to take a huge intake of air, letting her lungs speed up their needed process. "Well…I hate to let you down Tenten, but, all doors are hard."

She gasped in mock horror. "Oh my god. Are you serious? Nobody told me all my life that they were!" Her tone was teasing and Ino smiled.

Dismissing any indication of a response to her joke, Ino gestured around the small shop, her eyes filled with admiration. "This is my humble abode-"

"I thought that was down the street." The brunette interjected.

"- And I threaten you to take care of it beautifully. Of course, you'll have my insight deary but yeah." Ino finished, wiping off Tenten's snarky interjection.

Tentens eyes roamed over the small family shop and she couldn't help but let a smile attach itself to her face. The place was beautiful – all kinds of flowers filled the cream-walled room. A small counter with a register was pulled towards the back of the room – with a back door for storage apparently, a huge display window lay in the front showing off the most beautiful – rarest – flowers.

It was quaint, and Ino grinned as she saw the interest grow on Tenten's face quite rapidly.

"I knew you'd love it." Ino chirped cheerfully, resuming her position behind the register. "By the way, I'd like you to man the flowers…just look for ones that need extra sunlight and direct customers to the flowers they want."

Tenten sighed. "I don't know the flipping flowers by heart, Ino, I can't just point to one and be like "Hey that flower looks great for you!" and say it's the one they are looking for."

Ino laughed "Of course you can!"

Oh. Wow. What. An. Idiot.

"Tch." Tenten whispered haughtily under her breath, as she made her way through the different flowers, her eyes scanning for ones she recognized. There sure was a lot she didn't recognize.

"So, Hinata heard some things last night while you were "studying" in Neji's _room!_" Ino leaned over the small counter to emphasize that she was really into what had happened.

"Hinata? She didn't even come say hi too me!" Tenten huffed where she had been kneeling over a white lily.

"You aren't loved enough," coughed Ino, smirking. ", Anyway what happened? Dish the details, babe."

"Thunder happened. I got scared; Neji said that he – something. Then I ran away. Simple." She whispered almost to herself, but Ino could hear. Gossip was her second nature, after all.

"Thank you, Tenten, for the full story. That was so romantic, excuse me while I go puke out back." Ino's blue eyes blared with such a weird intensity that Tenten suddenly felt nervous.

"Ino…I think that I might have feel-" She was suddenly interrupted as the bell above the door clanged loudly, and Ino smoothed down her hair and put on a bright smile while Tenten navigated towards the front to greet whoever it was.

"Hello! How may I help you?" Tenten asked cheerfully to a small old woman that had walked in, her handbag clutched firmly to her side. Her voice was soft, and carried throughout the room.

"Hello dears…I'm looking for a flower for my…husband." Tenten could see the woman was looking for something special, her eyes saddened – crinkled – at the edges when she spoke the word husband.

"Anything specific?" She pondered, her right hand gesturing behind her at the wide selection of beautifully tended arrangements, and small single flowers.

"Perhaps a bouquet of some kind…simple, sweet, fragrant ones." The woman sounded slightly happier at that note, and Ino took over.

"There's some bouquets out back that I arrange for special occasions. Let's take a look out there, and see what there is to find." Ino led the small woman out back and Tenten kept attending to customers that were now flooding through the store.

As Ino stumbled back towards the cash register to ring up the now increasing people, Tenten happened to be standing near the old lady who held a beautiful bouquet with different splashes of colors in her hands.

"Can I help you with that? It's not part of my job for today – but I don't mind." The elderly woman thanked her profusely as she led Tenten towards her car, where she placed the flowers in the backseat very carefully.

Closing the door, she saw the woman looking over at a graveyard in the far distance a look of nostalgia apparent on her face.

"My husband died thirty years ago, and I never really loved him." Tenten felt her heart accelerating. What? "It was an arranged marriage, as horrible as it sounds, and I didn't want love in my life. It was careless, reckless, just plain stupid. What was the point in loving someone for eternity or even trying when all you did was get rejected? For example in high school – this boy whom I didn't realize until he…passed away, was the boy I loved all my life in high school. My freshman year we met at a dance, and he simply didn't say yes or no. I kept trying to get attached to him, but he never gave me the chance. We only communicated through my brother and his best friend. Never face to face. Sophomore year came around and I wrote him a letter to express my feelings and he received it…but it all grew hazy after that. I had to move because of my fathers' job and I never saw that boy until thirty years ago. You may think it's odd that I didn't realize the man I married was the man I had fallen in love with in high school but he had changed his name for security purposes. He didn't even look the same, truth be told. He had died his hair a black, and was way taller. Understandable, sure, but I was fighting getting married to him no matter what. We lived, he loved me, I didn't love him but accepted him…and soon he grew frail and sick. Old age added to his ailment…but it was also heart failure. As he was painfully dying he handed me a letter…and told me he never got to send the letter after all this time. I read it…and it was a response…to mine. He told me he liked me too but was scared of his friends, so he ignored me all freshman year because he didn't know how to react."

Tears welled up in her eyelids and she stared down at the sidewalk. "I didn't realize I loved him until he died."

Tenten held her breath, this was so…so…sad. To love someone for four years…no even more and be together but never know. That was horrible.

"I'm so sorry."

The old woman warily smiled at her, her eyes roaming over her. "These flowers are for him. So…all I'm telling you sweetie is let the guy you like know it. It doesn't matter what his friends, or your family, thinks. All that matters is what he thinks. If he doesn't feel the same…it's not the end of life." With that, the woman climbed into her small gray car and sped off towards the graveyard leaving her mind in a fog.

"Huh." She muttered to herself thoughtfully as she made her way back inside the shop and now the customers had slowly diminished, and it was just her and Ino once more.

Leaving her musings to herself, she headed around the room, speaking clearly to Ino.

"You know the say the Orchid is the most romantic flower." Tentens fingers roamed over the Orchid and Ino scoffed.

"I wish that were true, maybe if Shika actually gave me one, we could call our thing a relationship."

"Try hinting."

"Have."

"Flirting."

"Oh Hun, I do that all the time."

Tenten sighed and tugged the orchid in the glass vase into her arms, staggering. "Tennie, don't push your strength!"

"Blah, this weighs nothing."

Unheeding her warning Tenten walked towards the back storage to give the orchid in the vase more sunlight. Before she could step forward, the vase toppled from her arms and shattered around the small flower shop. Tenten muttered profanities under her breath as she stared at all the broken glass. She would – of all people – happen to do something like this.

"Tenten, it's fine. Stuff like this happens all the time, here, just let me clean it up before you get glass shards in your skin-" Ino gasped as her eyes flittered towards the door where Neji appeared, the bell ringing throughout the quite quiet room.

"How the heck did you know I was here?" Tenten fumed, not realizing again, that her aunt told him and that something dangerous was before her as she stepped forward to interrogate Neji and some glass placed pressure upon the rubber of her shoe and into her foot.

She hissed as excruciating pain radiated through her whole foot. Tears of frustration appeared in her eyes.

Neji stepped across from the glass, and gripped her upper elbow sharply, pulling her carefully into a chair in the corner of the room.

"Take off your shoe and socks, now." He ordered sharply, no usual evidence of him not really meaning it in his tone.

Tenten carefully pulled her converse off, and peeled the blood-soaked sock off her left foot. Blood poured from a teeny piece of glass lodged in her skin and she felt nauseous just thinking about it.

Neji turned his icy stare at Ino. "First aid kit?" He hissed. Ino blinked and her temper rose.

"You want to play sassy, Neji? You could ask nicely, I know your girlfriend is bleeding but be alittle nicer to help!"

Tenten face flushed slightly crimson at her comment, and Ino pointed her finger at the counter. "Behind the counter, sunshine. Fix my friend."

Ino stormed towards the back storage to look for a broom and trash bag to discard the glass appropriately.

Neji grabbed hold of the first aid kit and knelt in front of her, his knee propping up her injured foot. "Tenten," He sighed, sounding concerned…his tone was sweet. "Why do you always get hurt?"

Tenten shrugged gently, her breath thickening as Neji dabbed at the blood with wet gauze, and then began to apply ointment so it wouldn't get affected, and wrapping gauze around her foot.

"I guess because I'm clumsy."

"Clumsy? Not really, that isn't you."

"And how would you know what I am, Neji?" Her voice rose incredulously, her eyes shining with anger.

"I know you Tenten! I know you! I've been there for you!" His fingers gripped the edges of her chair, tightly.

"No you haven't, you stupid kid! You were never there for me! Not when I was alone! Not when my parents died! Not when my aunt took me in, and I had no friends!" She spat at him, her chest heaving.

"Are you kidding me? I was always there! You just never wanted me…" His voice lowered, and he looked away, his hair shadowing his face.

"Wanted you how?"

"Wanted me as –"

"How are you two kiddies doing?" Ino walked back in with a broom and trash bag and Neji quickly pushed himself away from Tenten, backing up a few feet.

"Fine." Tenten answered vaguely, pulling her bloody sock back on, and tying her shoe to her injured foot.

Ino's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she didn't question it, as she went to work cleaning up all the left over glass, and since they were all small and not too sharp, it wasn't that hard. After cleaning up the glass, she placed the bag down and put up a piece of paper claiming "BAG FULL OF GLASS, IDIOTS."

Tenten lowered herself to her knees, and slowly began to clean the floor, looking for more glass and Ino tsked.

"Neji, take Tenten home, now." Neji sighed and pulled Tenten close to his chest, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. Ino waved goodbye to Tenten, promising her she'd call later on to check on her. And learn what happened with Neji.

Neji tugged her through the door and into his silver car, slamming the passenger door shut, and slipping into the drivers' seat. He sped down the street and pulled up by her house.

As he helped her out of the car, and through the front door where Haruka looked up startled from the table and he whispered softly in her ear.

"More than a friend." He left without another word, and Tenten couldn't help her lips pulling into a frown and her breath slowing.

She was breaking Neji's heart.

_A/N:_

_Hope you liked it:D_

_The next chapter, I hope, I will try to update soon._

_Classes this year are rough. _


End file.
